Crimson
Crimson is a male, neutral forumer. He lives in a garage in the White Sand Desert. He resents the fighting in the forums. Description Crimson is average in appearance and build. His face is made up of firm, smooth lines. His eyes are a dark blue-green, and his hair is dark brown. His skin is colored a medium tan. He is about 5'7"-5'8". He typically wears a red and black, red and white, or blue and white robe when unarmored. His armor looks a bit like a more 21st century iron man suit. The helmet is red and covers his entire head, except the nose, lips, and chin. The helmet also has transparent blue eye covers that feed him useful information. Plates of metal cover the chest, back, arms, legs, feet, and hands, with joints covered by cloth armor. The plates of armor over the forearms are especially thick, and there is a large pack-pack like portion on the back plate. Underneath the metal plates and armor cloth there is I impact resistant foam that also has some small armor value. Personality Crimson is sarcastic and cynical. Though he usually means his cynical comments, he does not really have a cynical world view. He is very protective of others, even though he tends to view his peers a bit like children. He acts much more dignified than the other forumers and seems kind of adverse to the craziness practiced by the others. Powers Cantimancy Crimson's main magic is Cantimancy, a magic that allows him to use music to manipulate the emotional climate around him and in turn the physical environment around him. Magic Senses Crimson can see into the realm of emotions, souls, the mind, and magic. This means he can detect magical power, and that he can judge the general mood of a person(though everyone's soul is different, so it is often difficult to guess with accuracy) Spell Resistance Crimson has magical resistance to spells that would directly affect his metaphysical state(mind, soul, etc.). This is a phenomenon similar to magnetic repulsion. The energies of his metaphysical aspect repel foreign energies when contacted. This effect causes pain both to Crimson and the caster of the spell, and can make either of them faint or even die in extreme cases. Immunity to Maladies Crimson is immune to all natural toxins, diseases, parasites, and similar maladies. Any magical toxins, diseases, or parasites affect him like other spells. Equipment Weapons Crimson's only real weapons are his guns, though his armor has several offensive features. He owns quite a few, though the ones he carries most often are his Mark XIX Desert Eagles and his Falkor Defense Petra, in addition to four extremely powerful concussion grenades. He usually reserved the grenades for large monsters, as they are extremely dangerous to humanoids even at reasonable throwing distances. The grenades can kill even creatures as large as Hoard Dragons or Wasteland Dragons, if thrown inside their mouths or up their nostrils. Clothing Crimson's armor has many useful features. It strengthens his legs, allowing him to run faster, for longer, and to jump higher. There are also rockets in the leg armor, which allow him to jump even higher. The insides of the forearm plates include nozzles that, activated in the same direction, can form a jet of flame. The outside of the left arm plate contains a taser, and the right side contains a spring-loaded blade. Magical Items Crimson has a Communication Gem names Alexandra. Relationships *Angel: Crimson has a sibling-like relationship to Angel. He likes her and respects her abilities, but he thinks she's a bit too friendly for her own good. *Basilisk: Crimson sees Basilisk as the personification of everything wrong with the post-Apocalypse world. On a deeper level, he feels sad that someone he used to know and even respect has turned almost into a wild beast. *Marx: He thinks Marx is a bit too desperate. *Oncilla: Crimson respects Oncilla as a fellow academic, though he finds her attitude odd. *Purple: Like Angel, Crimson views Purple a bit like a sister. He often wonders why she even wants the forum throne. Category:Male Category:Forumer Category:Character Category:Neutral